


If I Decide to Stay

by YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices/pseuds/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices
Summary: I present to you a series of trashy one-shots with some of the lovely trolls from Hiveswap. I still have a few more ideas for chapters but, if there's a character you want me to write about, just let me know.The reader will either be a human or a troll in some chapters. I'll label each chapter with what the reader's species will be to prevent any confusion.





	1. Mallek X Human!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ever watched a video or read a hentai/yuri/yaoi where one person's wearing nothing but an apron? This story's like that but with Mallek. Take from that what you will.

"you know what would look awesome;"

You look over at Mallek leaning against the wall, watching you wipe down his counter. Ever since your friendship began with him, you would pick up a bit around his hive. The place wasn't sparkling like Tagora's home, but it was definitely less cluttered since your periodic visits.

"I imagine a lot of things would look pretty cool," you reply with a smirk. "What's up?"

"have you ever thought of wearing an apron;"

You raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning look.

"I didn't know you were that concerned with me getting dirty."

"you = definitely dirtier than this;"

You blush and avert your gaze for a moment to scrub at a particular set in stain. Your companionship with Mallek hasn't been strictly platonic. The two of you have been involved in a more casual relationship since you called him up to tattoo your newest blue-blooded friend. He describes it as something that lingers between regular friends and matespritship. You understand it to be friends with benefits.

"Okay, then why would seeing me in an apron be 'awesome'?"

"you = just an apron;"

You pause your scrubbing to stare up at him and give him your full attention.

"Huh?"

"okay; hear me out;" He walks over to lean against the counter in front of you. "ive seen some videos online-"

"Dear lord, Mallek Adalov," you gasp dramatically. "You watch _dirty videos_?"

He chuckles, rolls his eyes and ruffles your hair. You lightly shove his shoulder and let him continue.

"i think you would look great wearing just an apron when you clean;"

"Any excuse just to see my butt, huh?"

"is that so wrong;"

He gives you a chaste kiss, leaving you a little jittery on the inside.

"I'll think about it," you promise him with a wink.

* * *

Two days later, you're on the elevator to his hive with a plastic bag in your hand. You gave his request some thought and decided to shop around to find the right style of apron. He didn't really specify what he wanted the fabric to look like, most likely just wanting the overall fantasy to happen. You ended up buying a simple white one and had some help from Remele to spruce it up a little. She added some cerulean accents to it and sewed in a ruffle to the bottom edge. Thankfully, she didn't ask too many questions about it but made you agree to be the subject of a few of her next art pieces.

The doors open up and you're greeted to a quiet flat. The usual sounds of him walking around, tapping the keys of his computer, modifying his board and talking on his phone are absent.

You walk in to check if he's anywhere else in the hive or possibly sleeping in his recuperacoon. Finding that he's nowhere to be seen, you slump your shoulders and drop down onto his couch.

His snake lusus comes slithering out of its hiding spot to coil around your leg. You bend down to stroke its head and receive a pleasant hiss.

"Any idea where Mallek is?" you ask it, hoping it can understand you. The snake turns its head over to the elevator doors, confirming that he's away for now.

"Oh, well," you sigh. "I guess I'll just wait for him. You mind if I clean up a bit?"

The snake simply loosens and hides part of its body beneath the couch. You carefully step over it and make your way to the kitchen. How this boy accumulates so many dishes in a few days astounds you sometimes.

You pause when you remember the bag you're holding. A devious smile sneaks across your face as you begin walking toward the bathroom. If Mallek wants to see you in nothing but an apron, then that's exactly what he'll come home to.

After removing all your clothes and tying it back in a loose bow, you look yourself over in the mirror. The top section barely covers your chest but leaves enough exposed for the imagination. The bottom stops a little above your knees and keeps a good amount of your genitals covered. Even bending over and clenching your legs the right way makes you look like quite the tease. You could get in to this.

About thirty or forty minutes pass of you doing some cleaning and practice posing before the doors open up. Mallek walks in having a conversation on his palm husk when he glances over at you. He does a quick double take before trailing off on his end of the line. His cheeks become noticeably bluer and you know you have him where you want him.

"gonna have to call you back;" he says before hanging up. You're not sure if he even heard the other person's response.

Mallek stares at you with such intensity that you start to feel shy. His eyes comb over your body as though he's taking a mental picture of you, remembering every small detail. You pull the fabric tight across you to try and cover your hips. Although it's silly, seeing as he's seen you naked on more than one occasion, the lack of real clothing seems to amplify your need to shield more sensitive parts of your body.

But then an idea pops into your head.

You raise the bottom part of the apron until the edge lays at the middle of your thighs.

"What do you think?" You try your best to make your voice sound sultry, your cheeks heating up in an instant.

Mallek snaps out of his haze and smirks. He's done gazing at what he thought would only be a fantasy, taking on a hungry glare.

"looks great; just how i imagined it;"

He steps closer to you and examines the cloth thinly wrapped around you. He takes the edge of the bottom half and runs his fingers over the ruffles. You can feel your crotch being slightly exposed as he plays with the apron. He lets it drop before tracing the stitching up your chest. When his finger softly grazes your shoulder, you shiver a little. He chuckles at your reaction and moves his hand away.

"you mind if i get a closer look at the underside;"

You nod and brace yourself against the counter. Mallek kneels before you and pulls the apron over his head. His pierced horns poke out beneath the fabric as he shifts around. The scene would normally make you laugh if it weren't for him licking at your crotch. You let out a breathy moan and spread your legs to give Mallek more room to work. His tongue laps at your sex, the piercing pressing into your sensitive flesh. With each lick and pressure applied by the tiny ball, your moans grow a bit louder and your grip tightens against the edge of the counter.

Mallek's mouth pleasures your organ, making it heat up and release your fluids. He always marvels at how warm it gets and what a pleasure it is to feel it along his skin during pailing. His lower body temperature takes a bit of getting used to but tends to feel comforting when you get really worked up. He knows just how to warm you up and cool you back down again.

The way he licks at your semen makes it appear as if it's some treasured drink reserved only for those higher than him. He treats it like a privilege to drink up your spunk and that any drop missed is a form of sacrilege. You love how good he treats you and can only hope to repay him once he releases you from his talented mouth.

With a cry of pure delight, you come. Mallek cleans you off diligently, always acting as though this will be the last time he'll taste you. It's always a pleasure to have his tongue run over your sensitive skin like this.

His mouth pulls away and his head emerges from beneath your apron.

"So," you begin, a slight pant to your voice. "Everything looking okay down there?"

He looks up at you with a playful smirk.

"wasnt paying attention; got a bit distracted by something;"

A tiny laugh comes from you. Man, does he love to toy with you during foreplay.

You push away from the counter to walk around him, his eyes following you curiously.

"We might have to see it from a different angle, then."

You step away from him then bend down to get on your hands and knees. You're very glad that he managed to avoid getting any new stains on the carpet. Relaxing on your arms, you position yourself to where your ass is sticking straight up. Your legs are spread further apart and nothing could hide your bare sex from him.

"How's this?"

He smiles and crawls over to place his hands on your buttocks. They leave a tingling sensation that makes your genitals throb a little.

"better;"

All you hear next is the sound of his pants being unbuttoned and pushed down his legs. Mallek's hands find their way to your hips and you prepare for the next part. His bulge slips in without too much issue, squirming its way inside you. It makes you feel full as it stretches against your walls, unable to stop due to the natural lubricant it's coated in. You scream in pleasure as he pushes himself into you until his skin meets yours. You both have to pause to catch your breath before continuing much further.

Then he moves. Slow and easy at first just like you taught him. His tendril moves around to adjust to your heat and brush along the nerves that will make you moan and clench around him. His thrusts become quicker, sharper. There's so much liquid splattered between you, you begin to feel it drip down your legs.

You feel his hands snake around you, one of them slipping into the apron to pinch your nipple while the other runs up your leg to rub between your thighs. Although his fingers are used to typing and working with various wires, they know exactly how to massage your body in such a pleasant way.

Mallek's thrusts soon increase and push you further into the floor. You can barely hold your hips up on your own without him keeping you in place. His hands toy with you to where you're mind is fuzzy and the only thing you can say is his name. You swear you hear him mumbling yours behind you, but you're concentrating so much on your approaching climax you could care less what he was saying.

You scream his name as you come, tightening around his wiggling bulge. He shudders and lets out breathy moans as you momentarily restrict him from movement. Your constricting muscles force him to release within you. It fills you until your body can no longer contain it. The blue fluids trickle out until Mallek decides to pull away, releasing the flood gates. You feel it spilling from you and pooling between your legs on the floor. That's going to be a bitch to clean up later.

It takes a minute for you both to collect your breaths. You look up at him and laugh while he gives you a cheeky grin. You're both a mess and sporting a thin layer of sweat. Mallek takes the opportunity to remove his hoodie to cool off a bit.

"Hey, you mind standing over there for a second?" You point toward the spot you were previously standing. He shoots you a curious look before doing what you asked.

You crawl over to him and begin licking up the remains of your previous pailing off his thighs. The warmth and movement of your tongue causes his bulge to twitch and curl at the tip. You grab it before it can attempt to sheathed itself and start rubbing the underside with your thumb. Mallek inhales sharply and almost thrusts into your hand. You can see his hands become rigid at the edge of the counter.

The tip of his bulge reaches out to you, desperate for more stimulation. You tease it by swirling your tongue around it. The air Mallek was keeping in comes out in a choked moan, and a bead of fresh genetic fluid drops onto your lips. You close your mouth around him and let the tendril slide along the back of your teeth.

Mallek involuntarily bucks his hips, forcing more of his bulge into your mouth. You run your tongue along it as the appendage explores you. It tries to dig a bit further but you stop it by gripping the base and pulling back slightly. He seems to like this from the way he moans through his teeth.

You bob your head while sucking along the bulge. The most erotic sounds slip out of his mouth along with pleas to keep going. You're more than willing to comply and do your best to bring him to completion.

His fingers run through your hair and grip the back of your head. He begins guiding you along, making you go deeper and quickening your pace. You gag a few times during his attempts to make you swallow him whole. Thankfully, he slides you off far enough for you to recover and not ruin the rhythm. You give the tip of his bulge a hard suck as a reward for not choking you.

Soon his grasp becomes a bit too tight and you swear he's about to scalp you. You know he's close but you put a hand over his to warn him not to dig into your head so harshly. His fingers loosen but his pacing doesn't become any less frantic. You can imagine your lips becoming a dark blue as his fluids leak behind your mouth.

"oh sh-shit...;" is all he gives you before releasing into you. It fills your mouth and rushes down your throat. You cough and spit out the rest to avoid drowning in his genetic material. It spills down your chin and onto your chest and parts of the apron. He watches you through half lidded eyes, his cheeks dark with a heavy blush. He loves seeing his fluids running down your mouth like this.

Mallek's hands find their way beneath your arms to lift you off the ground. As though you weighed the same as a small animal, he carries you over to the opposite counter top and sets you on it. You take the edge of the apron and wipe away most of the material off your mouth. His gaze seems to be concentrated more at your pelvic region than anything right now. You decide to drag the cloth further up until your belly button can be seen.

"Want one more go at it before I throw this out?"

He gently pushes you down and pushes your legs against you. You feel his bulge tickling your entrance.

"you = wearing this again;"

Mallek slips inside and it takes all you can muster to not scream at the easy entry. You're both so slick with each other's cum, it will likely take a while before you can clean his substance out of you.

His hips slam into you while his bulge re-familiarizes itself with your insides. You cling to his arms for support, digging your nails into his skin. This seems to goad him on and thrust harder against you.

You're a wiggling, screaming, drooling mess by the time he gets you to come. Your seminal fluid mixes with all the blue on your body, and adds to your desire to get a bath when this is done. Mallek follows soon after, crashing his lips in to yours to stiffle his moans. Your tongues play with each other while he empties himself into you once more. When he pulls out, his fluids drip down the counter to join the every growing list of things you need to clean up later.

You both lay there for a moment to catch your breaths and steady your heartbeats. Mallek recovers first and looks you over to see if you're okay. You let him know that you're mainly in need of a bath, and that he's more than welcomed to join you. He laughs at you and helps you to the bathroom.

The apron will need to be bleached before you can use it again.


	2. Kuprum X Troll!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a troll who meets them in a rather peculiar way, and end up attracting the attention of the powerful psionic user.

It all started when these assholes stole your lunch. You were walking around, enjoying the evening, and decided to grab some food. There was a nice sandwich shop that you liked going to that was near a rougher part of town. Even though the drones were more trigger happy in this area, these sandwiches were worth the danger. Besides, you carried a weapon with you at all times. You figured you could defend yourself well enough.

After ordering your food and grabbing some condiments, you decided to wander around a bit. You thought you were far away from the alleys that nothing could surprise you. However, when your food started to float away from your hands and around a corner, you realized you were just fooling yourself.

You followed your levitating sandwich to find two goldbloods snickering at you. You tried to take it back but your delicacy found its way into the girl's dirty hands.

Most of what happened after this wasn't too clear to any of you. There was some arguing, a fight broke out with you nearly getting killed by the boy's psionics, but then you somehow ended up offering to get more food for them. They agreed but not after insulting you for your fighting, your overall stature and for being a "fucking normie".

It was odd how you found yourself pitying the pair. They were huge jerks, but they obviously didn't get enough to eat or have a means to get a bath most days. You considered the idea that they may be hiveless, possibly even without lusii.

This is how your strange friendship with these two began. They still like to make jokes at your expense, but they weren't trying to kill you, so you put up with it.

Interestingly enough, Kuprum and Folykl became your closest friends after this encounter. Sure, your friendship relied on you feeding them, but they made up for that by involving you in their pranks. They even slowed up on the insults. You could really let loose around them and talk without them getting offended by your words.

One of the weird things about them was that neither wanted to visit your hive despite how many times you've offered. They always had some excuse that was heavily clouded with jabs at how much your hive possibly sucked ass. After asking them so often, you started wondering if it had something to do with their pride. They always talked about the trash ridden alleys being their hive without saying what exactly made them comforting to the pair. There was also that whole "we don't want to be like you normies" shtick that they often threw in your face. Eventually, you stopped asking and they never requested to stay a day or two in your home.

Some days, however, you ended up camping out with them, usually in some abandoned building. They both seemed more willing to calm down after seeking shelter from the blazing sun. You supposed it meant less risk in getting attacked by some stranger or drone while they slept. Their sleeping patterns were a bit different. One would typically stay up and keep guard while the other slept. It was also a good system for them since Kuprum could give Folykl energy, and she could drain him without either of them disturbing each other.

During the days you would stay over, they always did something stupid while you slept. The first time, they wrote obscene words and drew a bulge on your cheek. It didn't come off for three days and you could barely walk outside without something covering you. The second time, they made you piss yourself by placing one of your hands in a small bowl of warm water. They also put a glob of mustard on your hand, and made you smear it across your face after tickling your nose. When you woke up, they created a huge story about you pailing them and getting too in to it. You knew they were screwing around, but you fed their egos by yelling at them.

Today was one of those days where you were forced to stay with them. You lost track of time and, before you knew it, the glorious Alternian sun was starting to creep up and brighten the sky. You were able to buy some more food from your favorite sandwich shop before it could get too bad. Kuprum and Folykl then led you to an abandoned hive stem to seek shelter on the third floor. They had some sort of idea that this was safe because most looters, assassins and other dangerous hobby enthusiasts would check the first several floors before anything else. You doubted this, but speaking out would gain another speal of insults about how you wouldn't know what living on the streets was like. You stopped arguing with their logic a long time ago.

The two were more than pleased by your gracious offering of food. They tended to eat as though this was their last meal, often shoving large bites into their mouths and swallowing a bit too thickly. It was always hard to watch, especially when you felt like you were feeding them pretty regularly.

A few moments later, Folykl yawns a bit and starts curling into a ball on the makeshift pallet Kuprum made her. She always gets tired after eating. She also looks much more docile when she sleeps, reminding you of a recently pupated troll rather than a foul-mouthed teenager. Sometimes she starts shaking real badly. Kuprum told you it was a symptom of the voidrot that afflicts her, but that a bit of concentrated energy helps stop it. It's a lot easier for him to know when she needs it during the evening when she just tugs at his hair for a recharge.

The next twenty minutes is spent with you and Kuprum talking a little quietly while eating your food. You nod along as he discusses an idea he has for their next prank. Apparently, there have been a few bluebloods who come around the area, and he and Folykl think they need to be taught a lesson. Yeah, a lot of these tricks are mean-spirited but they both come up with some pretty hilarious schemes from time to time.

As you're listening to his plan, he suddenly trails off and ends midsentence. You look over at him to see he's staring at you and leaning over slightly.

"What?" you ask while raising an eyebrow.

">you have some grub sauce on your face lololol"

You lick at your lips, not tasting anything but hoping you got it off. It wouldn't be unheard of for him to let you walk around with something stuck on your face in an awkward area.

"Did I get it?"

He shakes his head and utters a few more "lols". You can tell he's trying to keep quiet and not disturb his partner. Folykl can be really unpleasant when her sleep is interrupted.

Kuprum leans in a bit further and licks the corner of your mouth. You're not sure what to do and end up just freezing in place.

You're not gonna lie; Kuprum is attractive once you get past his personality and inability to use proper hygiene. You've definitely had momentary thoughts of kissing him or riding on his back for a change. Then he says something to demean you or makes your palm husk go on the fritz for the hundredth time, and you stop thinking such thoughts.

And yet, as you turn your head to let Kuprum's tongue slide along your lips, you wouldn't mind filling a pail or two with him. You're sure he would enjoy it, seeing as the girl of his dreams would likely skin him alive rather than touch him. He'd probably be in to that, though.

Your mouth opens to allow his tongue inside. He tastes like the food he just ate, plus a few other flavors that don't really match up properly. It's somehow perfect for him. You wonder for a moment what he thinks of your taste.

When you pull apart, you're both panting slightly. Your blood pusher pounds against your chest and, judging by the slight electric shocks that emit from him, you figure his must be as well. It's hard to tell with the way his eyes are.

"I think you got it," you say with a slight laugh.

">lolol you sure"

You chuckle as a devious thought comes to you.

"Maybe. I could use a bit more cleaning up."

You set your food aside and move closer to him. Kuprum gets the idea and copies your actions. As your lips lock and your tongues run along each other, your hands start to wander. He takes little time in sliding his up your legs and groping your ass. Your hands find their way to the back of his head, tangling your fingers into his unruly hair. You tug at the wild strands and feel Kuprum smile against your lips. He laughs into your mouth, unable to spell out his "lols" without his tongue hitting the back of your fangs.

The stirring of a slender body nearby brings the two of you back to reality. Folykl shifts and pulls the blanket over herself a little more.

You and Kuprum look at each other, the same idea crossing your minds. Trying your best to be careful, you both stand and quietly make your way outside of the flat you're in. As soon as the door is shut, you race to the stairwell leading further up the stem. Kuprum uses his psionics to fly forward and get ahead of you. He slows down at times to let you catch up before floating away. When you reach the fourth floor hallway, you playfully shove him into one of the rooms. He returns the gesture by lifting you up and dropping you a few feet away. The door swings shut behind you and you know you can't back out now.

Kuprum pushes you against a wall, his hand not so subtly brushing over your chest. He slams his lips against yours and immediately slides his tongue out. You chuckle at his eagerness before giving him what he wants. Your wet appendages dance between your mouths, mixing your saliva and flavor into a messy slurry.

His hands slide up your shirt, rubbing and pinching at your grub scars. You gasp and grip the worn fabric of his sleeves. He takes this as a sign to continue and pushes further up your shirt. You grip the hair on the back of his head, nearly pulling him off your mouth. This seems to really get to him as he releases energy around him. You moan as yellow and purple electricity tickles your skin.

">LOLOLOLOL you like that" he cackles.

You smack him upside the head, which only proves to egg him on. He attacks your neck with the same hunger as he gave your lips. His teeth nibble at the sensitive flesh, marking it for all to see.

You slip your hands beneath his shirts to feel his abnormally skinny frame. He shudders when you ghost along his grub scars then bites another section of your neck. You trace them from the front of his abdomen to the edge of his back, relishing in the shivering mess before you.

Kuprum becomes worked up again and nearly rips your shirt in an attempt to pull it off you. He goes in to ravish your flesh some more, but you stop him by grabbing his hair at the top of his neck.

"I'm not going to be the only one who leaves here marked up like a barkbeast's chew toy," you growl.

You clamp your teeth onto his flesh. He lets out a strangled moan as your teeth dig a little deeper into him. You suck and lap at the yellowing bite mark as Kuprum begins to let his psionics flow from his body. It tingles against your skin and leaves tiny parts of you feeling numb.

You release him to pull his shirts over his head. He seems to grow impatient and quickly unbuttons his pants. His twin bulges squirm out of their clothed prison, looking for some form of contact. You stare at his tendrils in wonder, glad to confirm the rumors you heard about goldblood genitalia.

">get on your knees like the filthy skank you are LOLOLolol"

"Only if you return the favor, goldie."

You slide down the wall to come face to face with his writhing bulges. It didn't occur to you until then to wonder what exactly you're supposed to do with them. They both craved attention that you weren't sure how to give equally. It wasn't like with typical bulges where you could do any number of things to bring it to completion. Did this mean that they also took longer to satisfy?

You reach out to grip one of them, the other quickly wrapping around your wrist. Kuprum lets out a pleasant sigh followed by more "lols" and tiny sparks. You try to pump the tendril in your hand but find it increasingly difficult with the other tightening around you. You decide to run your tongue along the curled appendage. It wiggles out of its hold as Kuprum twitches and sucks in a breath. The second bulge starts to drag along your mouth, giving you the chance to fully please the one in your grasp.

As you allow his appendage into your mouth, you notice more sparks coming off Kuprum. It's not as frequent as when he gets angry or worked up during a fight, but it does bring a smile to your lips seeing him riled up like this. His hands suddenly clamp down onto your shoulders and it almost makes you bite him. The surprised gasp that comes out seems to please him as his bulge tries in vain to travel down your throat.

Flashes of yellow and purple intensify around you as you bring Kuprum to his release. His fingers dig into your skin while he switches between laughing like a maniac and moaning uncontrollably. You feel so full of energy from the current he feeds into you. You could probably do this for hours if you were in a more secure place, and Kuprum didn't have to tend to Folykl regularly.

Without warning, his genetic fluid releases into your mouth. You can't contain or swallow it all and are forced to spit it out onto the ground between you. The bulge in your hand swells to indicate it's also close. You pump it as fast as you can until it spills its yellow material down your arm.

You steady yourself against the wall while Kuprum regains his breath. You wipe the golden liquid onto the wall, assuming the building has had worse things done to it. You're pretty sure there's more than enough piss, feces and blood in these rooms to make even a purpleblood impressed.

While you busy yourself with unbuttoning your pants, Kuprum goes back to kissing and nibbling your neck. His hand soon wraps around your bulge, his thumb rubbing uneven circles near the base of your slick appendage. His tongue runs along your jugular to feel it pulse beneath your skin. Your blood pusher feels like it's beating a mile a minute.

His hand releases you to travel further down to your nook. He slips his finger inside and chuckles at how wet you've become.

"I thought you were going to suck me off next."

">got a better idea"

Without warning, he runs a current of energy through your nook. It's the oddest sensation between stinging pain and overwhelming pleasure from how it tingles through your lower body. Your scream echoes off the walls and a tiny part of you is scared that you woke up the sleeping troll a floor below you.

The combination between the shocks and Kuprum's pumping fingers bring you to completion. You're a little pissed and ashamed that he was able to make you release so quickly.

He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean in a lecherous fashion. He does quite a few things in public that look lewd but this seems to get your bulge twisting again. Maybe because he's looking at you with sexual intent instead of trying to rile you up. Either way, you wouldn't mind those fingers or that tongue playing with you again soon.

">alright lolololol" He seems determined now. ">enough fucking around"

Without warning, he lifts you both up with his psionics. Yellow and purple light up around you as you struggle against the urge to hold onto the wall. He grabs your hips and pulls you against him.

">time for the main event"

One of his bulges wraps around yours while the other slips into your nook. You moan and grip his shoulders as the two appendages play with your genitals. One tightens and twists along your tendril, coaxing it to join in its movements. The other wriggles around inside you, stretching you and brushing past nerves that send shivers up your spine.

As Kuprum thrusts against you, his bulges tighten around you and squirm within you. The dull yellow of his genetic material mixes with your color and drips onto the floor below you. Your moans and his laughter resound loudly in the room.

You crash your mouth against his, biting and nibbling his bottom lip. He returns the kiss with just as much roughness, biting you and pinching your grubscars. You tug at his hair and smile at the sound of his mixture of groaning and cackling. His psionics spark out a bit more and dance along your skin again. You swear you're never going to stop feeling the tingles of his powers for months after this.

Suddenly, Kuprum digs into your hips and starts thrusting erratically. You're sure he's about to release and brace yourself against his shoulders. With a uneven jerk and a messy string of ">ohshitohshitohshit", his bulges simultaneously shoot yellow around and inside you. A tendril squeezes you until you're forced to pour your color onto the thick slurry surrounding it. Another fills your nook but doesn't remove itself. You're afraid the amount pouring into you will break you.

You push away and lift yourself high enough to pull the bulge out along with his genetic material. Before you can relax, Kuprum places his hand on your butt and lets out more energy into you. You arch you back and yell with an intensity you're certain will hurt your throat the next evening. The psionic sparks set off your final orgasm, forcing your fluids to leak down your legs.

Slowly, Kuprum lowers you down to the floor. You're both panting and resting in the silence of the room. It's probably the quietest you've seen Kuprum in the time you've known him. Even during his pranks he's muttering or laughing about something.

">nice enough action for you normie" he questions with all the smugness an asshole like him can muster in this situation.

You look over at him. He's still catching his breath but that mischievous smirk is plastered on his face again. You give him a weak punch on the arm.

"Good enough until you finally get fucked by the Heiress."

">LOLOL a guy can dream"

Eventually, you get up and put your clothes on. The walk back down to the flat is slower but filled with Kuprum's snarky attitude. He only shuts up when you return to the room with Folykl still sleeping soundly.

You return to your original spot to finish your meal. Apparently, pailing can work up quite an appetite.

"you guys... mind... keeping it down... next time..."

You both look over at the girl still curled up on the floor. You were just about to swallow your food when she spoke.

"glad you two... finally pailed... but... do it somewhere... where i cant hear you... screaming each... others names..."

Kuprum laughs hysterically while you try to not to choke on your sandwich.


	3. Tegiri X Troll!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a member of Tegiri's small anime club and find yourself becoming close with him. Will an evening of cosplaying make things better or worse for your relationship?
> 
> This took me a little while to complete. Part of it was writer's block, the other part was dealing with work and other issues. Hopefully, you guys think it's good enough after such a long wait.

The way you met Tegiri Kalbur was a funny story. You actually became acquainted with him at a different anime club in town. He seemed dissatisfied with everything and often argued with the host and other members. This, of course, ended with him getting kicked out after only attending two meetings. He was a strange guy.

It was by mere coincidence that you ran in to him again months later. You happened to find a page advertising a new anime club in the teal-blooded neighborhood near you. There didn't seem to be too many people interested in it, but you decided to take a chance and see what made this club so unique.

When you arrived at his house, there was only one other person waiting outside. She was a decent enough olive-blooded girl named Polypa. She was a bit quiet and reserved in the beginning, but you found yourself becoming friends with her later on. You ended up chit chatting about anime you liked until Tegiri let you in.

The first meeting mainly consisted of him quizzing you both and finding out what type of anime and manga you liked. Somehow (miraculously, really), you both met up to his incredibly high standards and were able to stay in the club. You were then able to have an open discussion of your interests, including which shows you've been wanting to see.

Although Tegiri had a variety of tastes, he seemed to like mostly action and adventure. You also noted that he was into fantasy and the occasional slice of life stories. Polypa's interest leaned more towards action and, surprisingly, romantic comedies. She seemed to know a good deal on relationship dynamics and explained how she felt certain characters should improve their quadrant pairings. She also loved stories involving love quadrangles since they usually had more complicated issues to solve.

Soon enough, you were all laughing, crying and critiquing the various anime you watched. You even did regular reviews on manga that you each picked out as though you were in a book club. It was a lot of fun considering how intense Tegiri was in the beginning.

However, things slowly began to change one day when Polypa couldn't make it to one of the meetings. During an episode of Assault Upon Giant, you and Tegiri became more conscious of each other. Your hands would bump in to each other whenever you reached for a snack or drink. You'd try to start a conversation but one of you would interrupt the other, and it would take a minute to sort out who should talk first. There were also moments when his leg hit yours or your arm brushed against his. The touches would make you look at each other before quickly turning away.

The strange behavior continued even during the meetings. Polypa started to notice and secretly began to plot how to get you together. Comes to find out, Tegiri became a bit interested in quadrants after realizing that someone actually liked him in that aspect. It took some time and a lot of convincing on his part to go through with confessing to you. Surprisingly, he did not pull you away somewhere and shove a letter toward you in a typical shoujo anime fashion. He actually spat out a quick "Ihavef/ushedfee/ingsforyouwi//yougooutwithme" before nervously reorganizing his DVDs. After fully processing what he said, you put a hand over his to stop him from breaking something. You then told him you'd be happy to be his matesprit. He calmed down a little but his face was dark for a good while.

Now a quarter of a sweep later, the two of you are going strong and hang out whenever possible. You spend a lot of time at each other's hives on his days off. A few times you've visited him at his office to see what his work is like. Most of the legal jargon goes over your head, but it fills you with joy to see him so passionate about his future as a legislacerator. It was also interesting to note how he only has a few anime trinkets and posters in his space compared to his home. The rest of the place was cluttered in books, papers and clippings of online articles printed off and pinned to various spots on the wall. Oh, yeah. He also had a trap above the door in case anyone tried to sneak in without his permission.

For a while you've been thinking about pailing with him. It's certainly almost escalated to that on more than one occasion. Tegiri's just really awkward and uncertain of himself whenever you get close to trying it out. It wasn't until you thought about doing couples cosplays that you realized this may help with Tegiri's issues. If anime and Eastern Alternian culture are his comfort zone, why not help him get into the mood with a bit of dress up and roleplay?

It took a bit of searching and some effort to find a costume you liked, but you found a nice academic uniform that girls in anime tend to wear. It was styled like the seifuku that were overly common in shows, and colored the same as your blood. And, to top it all off, you went ahead and purchased a pair of teal striped panties. You've seen them in shows where fan service was heavy or in hentai that Tegiri linked to you during the day.

You arranged to meet him on his day off this week when you'd both have plenty of time to do everything. He was happy to know you were coming over, completely oblivious to what you had in store. Surely, he would pick out the anime he knew you'd like and make it a nice, comfortable day of sitting around in his home.

With your uniform tucked neatly in a bag, you set out to your matesprit's hive. You had already put on the underwear and felt a bit excited wearing it beneath your clothes.

When you arrived, Tegiri let you in and you greeted each other as usual. You ask to use his ablution block while he sets up the DVD. You feel your nook begin to moisten as you change into the cosplay. Your blood pusher pounds against your chest as you survey yourself in the mirror. Man, you hope he likes this.

Tegiri was sitting on some pillows on the floor when you walked back into his room. He was too busy choosing an episode to watch to notice you.

"Tegiri-kun," you speak up. He really likes when you use honorifics on him.

Tegiri looks up and stares at you with wide eyes. You can actually see his pupils (hey, red colored contacts today).

"You... You /ook..." he stammers.

"Do you like it?"

He stands and begins to circle around you, feeling the fabric and further examining the design. This makes you a bit nervous since he's giving certain areas of the costume a hard stare.

"You /ook /ike you're ready to head off to an institute. It fits you so we//."

You blush at the compliment. His quirks can be so endearing at times.

"I thought this could help with certain..." You trail off in an attempt to find the right words. Tegiri looks at you like he might be catching on to what you're trying to say.

You regain your composure and say, "I think this will help with a certain area of study that we're having trouble in."

It's his turn to look at you with darkened cheeks. They become so flushed that he almost appears to have blue blood instead of teal.

"Right," he replies after clearing his throat. "This cou/d be usefu/. Was there anything specific you wanted me to do? Shou/d I get a simi/ar cosp/ay out for you?"

"What you're wearing is fine. All I need you to do is relax." You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "Okay, Senpai?"

You feel him tense up before putting his hands on your hips. He pulls you away lightly so he can look you in the eye.

"Anything for you my dear kohai."

Wow, he got into this pretty quickly.

Tegiri kisses you a bit roughly. He gets a little sloppy when he knows you're trying to engage in pailing. It kind of reminds you of your first kiss together. You help him relax into a gentler pace, licking along his bottom lip and rubbing his neck in a soothing manner. He becomes less forceful and trails his hands up and down your back in return. The tip of his tongue lightly prods your lips in reluctance. You graciously open your mouth and let your wet appendages meet. Both of you moan softly as you dance along the other's inner cavern.

You part momentarily to lower yourselves to the ground. You lay against the pillows while dragging Tegiri with you by his coat. He hovers above you in what you believe may be a fear of hurting or touching you inappropriately. A gentle press to his shoulders pulls him closer to you and allows you to give him a quick kiss. With a bit of coaxing, the kisses become deeper and more playful.

Your fingers comb through his hair while his rubs down your sides. His thumb grazes over your grubscars through the shirt, startling you for a second. Tegiri pulls away and looks at you nervously.

"Sorry!" he exclaims while retracting his hands. "That was too far, wasn't it?"

"No, no. You're fine. It just made me jump a little."

Before he can protest and ask any more questions, you lead his hand back to your side. You raise your shirt to allow him to fully touch your scars. His fingers leave a tingling feeling against the sensitive skin.

"Actually," you begin, a blush spreading across your cheeks. "I don't mind where you touch me."

Tegiri's eyes widen again and his fingers grow rigid against your sides. You place your hands back on his shoulders and pull him closer.

"I'll let you know if I feel uncomfortable, okay?"

He nods, now reassured that he can do this. His thumbs press in to your grubscars, causing you to gasp and shiver against him. Tegiri pauses his actions to make sure it wasn't a pained sound. You smile up at him to tell him he can continue.

He leans down to kiss at your stomach. His lips tickle your flesh and leave little wet spots on you. When his tongue slides along one of your scars, a moan slips out and you grip lightly at his shoulders. He takes this as a positive sign and begins pinching the others. You're a squirming mess beneath him and you love it.

The skirt hikes up as your legs rub against each other. Your nook becomes moist with your fluids and you can feel your bulge poking out from behind its folds. Tegiri notices your eager movements and the fact that you haven't pulled the skirt down. He puts a tentative hand on your leg and pushes forward. You feel the cloth uncovering you and hear a small gasp from your matesprit.

"They're tea/," he whispers.

You look down and can swear that his cheeks were a bit darker than before.

"Help me take them off?" you offer.

Tegiri audibly gulps before giving a tiny nod. His fingers loop around the band and tug them down slowly. The wetness you feel takes on a cooler temperature as your nook becomes exposed to the air. You raise your bent knees to your chest and allow Tegiri to see your exposed genitals.

With a face growing slightly bluer (or maybe greener?), he says, "You're so wet a/ready. It rea//y brings out the co/or in your uniform."

His comment fills you with a sudden shyness that almost makes you close your legs. He's either unaware of how dirty this sounds, or he's been watching too many hentai videos.

Tegiri removes his gloves and tosses them to the side before bringing them toward you once more. His fingers press softly around your swirling bulge, causing you to shiver. The appendage takes notice of the new sensation and wriggles toward Tegiri's hand. He looks up at you for reassurance, only seeing your scrunched up face in pleasure. He takes this opportunity to place his other hand over your nook. His delicate touch slides easily along your opening, and does little to decrease your need for him to shove them right in.

"Tegiri-senpai," you manage to moan out. "Could you please use your mouth?"

His ministrations stop as he wasn't prepared to hear such a request.

"Where... do you need me to do it?"

"My nook, please, senpai."

Your current title for him seems to give him a bit of confidence. He returns to stroking your tendril while leaning his head south of it. When you can only see his horns and the top of his hat, you feel his tongue glide over your leaking nook. You dig your nails in to your thighs and let out an erotic moan. His tongue presses forward to lap at the ever growing wetness within you. The more noises he gets you to make, the more he licks and prods inside of you. Your bulge twirls over his hand as he grips it tighter and rubs the base.

When you feel your climax about to release, he pulls away and loosens his hold. Your eyes shoot open and you jerk your head down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

He leans away and you wondered if he was getting too nervous to continue again. You start to sit up when you notice him unbuttoning his pants. His teal bulge squirms around as he pushes his pants down.

"I don't think I can ho/d back anymore," Tegiri continues while removing his coat.

He towers over you, his hair tickling your face. His hips press forward for his bulge to writhe against you. The tip worms its way into your nook and with one thrust you're both screaming out in pleasure. Your arms pull him closer to you while your nails scratch along his back. His hands grip at the pillows beneath you as he tries to hold on to what little restraint he has.

Neither of you can stop moaning when he begins to move. Every jerk of his hip and movement from his tendril forces explicit sounds from your throats. At some point, you feel your own appendage glide past his in search of his nook. You can only manage to get a third of it in there, but he seems to enjoy what bit of stimulation it gives him.

It's not long before you both release. Yours comes first due to the foreplay you received from him. You can't remember when he brought out the bucket but it was there when your genetic material started to spill. Soon afterwards, Tegiri came inside you. His teal fluids filled you until he pulled out to relieve the pressure. His color mixes with yours in the bucket in an odd swirl.

The two of you lay there for a few moments, calming your breaths and blood pushers. You were glad to finally pail with Tegiri and to show him it wasn't as scary as he thought it was.

"Thank you," Tegiri mumbles against your shoulder.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me a chance to do this proper/y. I was sure you'd end things because I cou/dn't fi// a pai/ with you."

"Don't be ridiculous," you chuckle while running your fingers through his hair. "I like you too much to split up because of that."

He looks up at you with a smile you haven't seen in a while. It was the kind he used when he was genuinely happy about something that didn't immediately involve his hobby. It was like there was something he found worth enjoying on this crazy planet of Alternia.

"I just wanted to thank you for being patient with me." He gives you a shy, chaste kiss. "You're a great matesprit and kohai."

You cup his face in your hands.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Senpai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Tegiri would be a little shy when entering a sexual relationship since he is a bit awkward when Polypa talks about quadrants with him. He probably seems a bit out of character in this, but I'd like to hear what you think. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism especially of you see something I need to improve.


End file.
